I Spy with my Little Eye
by saphirz wurld
Summary: Kagome a new student suddenly finds herself in more than she bargained for? A 15 year old spy? Can she do it? And why does she feel that there is something going on in her own spy headquarters?
1. Adventure awaits at your doorstep

FTAM: (which means From The Author's Mouth) Hey u guys! This is my first proper fic that I'm writing so be supportive ok! Hope you like the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Spy with my Little Eye**

Beams of sunlight spread across the horizon. The birds were chirping and many students woke up from their deep slumber to get ready for their first day of school.

The raven-haired beauty did exactly the same thing for she is going to a new high school today. She yawned and stretched forcing herself to get out of bed.

Soon, the drowsiness has worn off and with a big smile on her face; she bounced into the dining room.

"Good morning, nee-chan!" Souta yelled at her.

"Good morning Souta." She replied while pouring milk over her cereal.

Her mother Mrs Higurashi walked in.

"Souta stop yelling, she is right opposite you and the last time I checked she was not going deaf," she scolded.

She turned to her eldest child who was busy eating breakfast.

"How are you feeling Kagome? Excited?"

Kagome looked up at her mum earnestly, "I don't know but Sango is going to the same high school and I can't wait actually but…"

"…but you don't know if you'll fit in," her mother finished the sentence for her.

She nodded understandingly.

She was rather proud of her children. They have only moved here a month ago into this lovely shrine but they have already settled in with a best friend each. They had met Sango and her younger brother Kohaku at the park and Souta and Kagome became instant friends with them and inseparable since.

Beep! Beep!

A car honked loudly from outside.

Kagome jumped up from her seat.

"That must be Sango!" She hurried around gathering her things and Souta hurried around too.

"Bye mama!"

"Bye mama!"

Mrs Higurashi laughed watching her children sprint to the car where Sango and Kohaku were in. _'It's going to be an interesting day for you Kagome,'_ she watched amused at Kagome who had dropped her schoolbag, unzipped and was running around stuffing her things into her bag with Sango helping her.

Little did she know how interesting it was going to get…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome still flustered from running and hurrying was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Hehe, I'm sorry but you trying to zip up your bag while running top speed and then ending up tripping over a stone were hilarious." Sango laughed good-naturedly tossing her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Hahaha." Kagome glared at her. Her knees were sore from tripping over and what embarrassment.

"Oh lighten up, hey look we're coming to the middle school. Goodbye Souta! Kohaku! Behave yourselves!" Sango yelled at the two boys that were clambering off the car excitedly.

"Leave them alone, you wouldn't be seeing them being so excited about school once the homework starts piling in." Kagome told Sango laughing at the thought.

"You're right," Sango chuckled.

Before long, the car screeched to a halt and the two girls got out thanking Sango's dad for bringing them.

Kagome turned and looked at her school.

'_This is it. My new school. High school. I wonder how it'll be like'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sango walked next to her talking animatedly all the way. Since she had lived here all her life, she knew everyone and by lunchtime Kagome found herself being introduced to plenty of people.

Kagome sat down and bit into her sandwich but suddenly felt Sango stiffened. She looked around to see what was happening.

"Hey girls!" A guy wearing jeans and a purple shirt exposed at the top came up to them. He had his black hair in a short ponytail and wore a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Miroku."

"Kagome, how's school going for you?"

"I've enjoyed it thanks."

"That's good, and how are you my lovely Sango." Miroku asked as he joined their table and sat into the seat next to Sango.

Kagome smiled. The one and only word to describe him would be Pervert.

She had met him before school had started and knew of his fondness to Sango and his pervertness.

'Hentai!'

A crack sound echoed through the hallways.

Kagome groaned.

'_Oh boy I can't take this anymore!'_

Miroku was groaning clutching his head which Sango decided to pound on.

"Sango my dear, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you ask me what's wrong? You know what's wrong. You groped me again you pervert!" she screamed at him.

"Ok that's it! I've only been here a month but I cannot take it anymore! Miroku you like Sango. Sango you like Miroku. Now why can't you two just give it up and go out already!" Kagome said exasperatedly.

The effect was immediate. The two of them were blushing furiously refusing to look at each other.

"Jeez…You mean they haven't even gone out yet!"

A voice spoke behind her.

Kagome turned and saw a guy that had joined them with black hair and violet eyes.

She had a glance at him in the hallways earlier and her first impression of him was as an arrogant jerk. He had a muscle tee on to show off his muscles and enhance his good looks probably the reason why many girls glanced his way.

Kagome had to admit that he did look pretty cute not that she would ever admit it.

If he was given any more praise he'd probably swell into a balloon from an overdose.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Typical male. Look at those foolish girls with lovesick eyes. I don't get it. How can he be the most popular guy in school?'_

He sat down next to her making sure to go as far away from her on the seat as possible as if she had germs or something.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _'How insulting. Probably only came here because Miroku is his best friend but he doesn't need to purposely move as far away on the seat from me as possible.'_

Since it was her first day, she decided to be friendly: "Hi I'm Kagome."

"Keh!" was the only reply she got.

Sango whispered across the table to Kagome: "Auww…you'll get used to Inuyasha. He's always like that pretending to look strong but he's really a softie in the inside."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha glared.

Kagome giggled.

"So where are you guys going on this date," he asked abruptly changing the subject.

Sango looked at Miroku and shrugged.

"I don't know dinner then movies?"

"What fun? You guys always have the most creative ideas!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Sango frowned for a moment but stopped and started smiling sweetly.

"And of course, you can come up with the most creative ideas…"

"Sure." He replied shrugging.

"Well then it's settled. We can go on a double date this Saturday. You can pick Kagome up at seven and then meet up with us at my place." Sango told him.

"What!" he screeched. "I'm not going with a girl like her! You have got to be kidding!"

"Excuse me! What is that suppose to mean!" Kagome bursts out unable to hold her temper in any longer.

"Come on," he laughed. "You know that a girl like you can never go out with a guy like me. I have good reputation you know."

"You have got to be kidding me…!" Kagome replied hotly at first and then changed her tone.

"You know you're right…"

"I am?" asked Inuyasha in surprise as he was expecting a different answer.

"Yes. You're right. A girl like me can never go out with a guy like you because I am too good for you and deserve so much better than someone like you!."

Kagome stood up and left the room.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and watched her leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a jerk." Kagome told Sango as she shut her locker. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and walked with Sango out the school main doorways.

"Well, he isn't the nicest person," she admitted. "But he's a good friend once you get to know him."

"Do I have a choice? You just made me go on a double date with him." Kagome accused her.

"Oh look there's my dad. Come on!" Sango ran down the steps and into the car with Kagome following after her rolling her eyes at the change of subject.

"Kagome can you coming shopping with me a while later, please?" Sango asked in the car.

"Well… Alright. I'll changed and meet you there." She nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was having a great time shopping with Sango. She was helping Sango to find a pretty outfit for her date with Miroku. For herself she had bought a pack of gum which she was currently eating and a baton that she was twirling around pretending to be in a marching band complete with a pretty marching hat sitting on her head.

"I can't find anything!" Sango complained looking around hoping to find a perfect outfit.

"Don't worry. We'll find it soon and you have five days to prepare you know." Kagome reassured her while still twirling her baton.

AAAAAHHHHHH!

Kagome jumped.

Someone was shrieking loudly right ahead of them.

Kagome looked at Sango and ran ahead where she could hear the scream.

She stopped to see a lady still shrieking and could actually make out what she was saying.

"My purse. My purse. It has a large sum of money inside it!"

Kagome looked around. Sango had disappeared somewhere.

Then suddenly she saw a figure slinking away at the corner of her eye.

She ran after it hoping that she could catch up. Seeing the person making a right turn just now, she followed and reached a long corridor which she ran hurriedly inside.

"Ah…there you are…"Kagome stopped and stared.

Sango was already on top of the person (which Kagome clearly saw was a male) and had managed to get the purse.

She looked around to see Kagome and tossed it to her.

"Catch." She cried.

Kagome was horrified: "Watch out!"

The person was obviously experienced as when Sango tossed the purse to Kagome took the chance and soon Sango found herself beneath him and trapped.

"Oops…?"Sango smiled weakly.

The man had her pinned down and placed a very sharp looking knife to her throat.

Kagome couldn't breathe.

'_What should I do! What should I do! Get someone! No there wouldn't be enough time! Oh no!'_

"Please don't" she cried.

But the person paid her no attention.

Kagome couldn't figure out what to do. She looked around her.

The corridor was deserted and at both sides of her there were only two shops. One was a beauty salon shop and another was a jungle looking shop selling camping gear inside.

She thought for a moment then smiled. She knew exactly what to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FTAM: So how was that?

Ok, so it may be obvious what she is going to do next but still I would like to hear what you guys think she might do. Come on you guys! Think, get creative.

And in the next chapter, I'll go deeper into the main plot I have as this was more of an intro I guess.


	2. And this is when everything changed

FTAM: Hey again!

Here's the next chapter…

_Kagome couldn't figure out what to do. She looked around her. _

_The corridor was deserted and at both sides of her there were only two shops. One was a beauty salon shop and another was a jungle looking shop selling camping gear inside._

_She thought for a moment then smiled. She knew exactly what to do._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome picked up the purse. It was a blue velvet cloth tied up neatly with a piece of elastic rope. She weighed it in her hand. It was rather heavy for large sums of cash and felt like a huge rock was actually inside it.

"Give it to me!"

Kagome jumped as she heard the rasped voice.

"Give it to me or I'll kill your friend here!" The man snarled as he pushed the knife deeper into Sango's neck so near that any slight movements would mean Sango getting sliced straight away.

Kagome forced herself to calm down. With trembling fingers she pry open the bag and was surprised to find a jewel falling out instead of the large sums of cash. She quickly caught it before it hit the floor and placed it gently down knowing that it was out of the man's reach.

The man started to look annoyed: "I said give it to me! Not open up the bag! Now put the jewel back into the bag and give it to me!"

Kagome looked at him then turned away and walked to the camping gear shop.

The man yelped in rage and covering Sango's mouth, made a little cut at Sango's throat.

Kagome turned when she heard Sango's muffled screams through the man's hand.

'_I have to do this. I have to.'_ Kagome reassured herself as she took another step back.

"Hey girl! Don't you value your friend's life at all?" the man asked irritated.

"Well, how do I know you won't kill me too so I'm just grabbing…" Kagome leaned to the shop and broke a tree branch from the shop.

She then faced Sango and the man and walk back stick in hand.

The man snorted looking at the stick: "Whatever! Just hand the jewel to me now!"

Kagome bend down to fetch the jewel and wrapped the cloth over her arm so he couldn't see her bending the stick slightly without snapping it and she tied the elastic rope to the edges securely.

She looked at it satisfied. It looked more like a bow now. Sure it's just a stick and an elastic rope but she crossed her fingers and hoped it will work.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" the man snapped struggling to hold on to Sango who tried to break free.

Kagome spat out her chewing gum and placed it on top of her baton. She then placed the jewel on top of it.

The man was getting very annoyed. Here he is trying to get away with the precious jewel when these girls interfered and now that he has one captured; the other is taking such a long time to give the jewel to him. This girl he's holding wasn't very easy to keep hold either. He knew he couldn't last long.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He was going to grab the jewel and run.

He turned back to face her.

The velvet cloth had dropped to the floor and she was standing with something in her hand.

"Hey isn't that the jewel…"

"Yes, it is." Kagome replied and drew her 'arrow' back and fired.

The jewel hit the man on the head and the fast impact of the heavy jewel collided against his head and he fell.

Sango quickly leaped out of his grasp and punched him hard knocking him unconscious.

Kagome stared: "Sango that was some punch!"

"The jewel helped knocked him first, quick help me tie him up while he's unconscious."

Kagome went over to Sango and was surprised to see a piece of rope coming out from Sango's backpack. Sango tied the man's arms and legs securely before whipping out her cellphone to place a call.

"Kagome if you would wait for me at the fountain for a moment. I'll meet you there. We have some things that we need to discuss." Sango told her seriously.

Kagome left Sango and the unconscious man alone.

She walked to the fountain which was located in the middle of the mall.

She sat down and dipped a finger in the water swirling it deep in thought.

'_It's like…like this has happened many times and isn't a surprise for Sango since it's not her first time. She handle it well…except the part where she was caught.'_

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see Sango looking at her chewing her lip nervously.

"Sango are you alright? Is it because of that cut?" Kagome examined her neck and saw a nasty little red gash.

"Sango!" she exclaimed. "You're bleeding!"

Sango shook her head. "Never mind. Come on. I need to bring you somewhere."

Kagome watched her walk off before following her.

'_What could be so important?'_ she wondered.

She followed Sango out the mall and into a long black limo. She looked at it curiously first before entering.

"Sango? What's going on?"

"You'll see later." She took a can of coke from the mini fridge.

"You want a drink?" she offered.

Kagome shook her head. She tried to look out to see where she was going but the windows were black and she couldn't see anything. She felt trapped from the outside world without a clue of where she was going.

"It's alright. We'll be there soon. There's nothing to be worried about." Sango studied her friend's face carefully.

"I'm not scared! I'm…just… what happened to the guy?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"He's been dealt with already."

"Oh. What about the jewel?"

"After everything is sorted, I'll tell you what happened. Let me just tell you this. That was all planned, the woman screaming and the man running away with the jewel."

"Oh."

Kagome could not think of anything to say so she just sunk into the seats and dozed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome. Wake up. Kagome. " A soft voice spoke while shaking her.

"Mmm…" Kagome stirred. She blinked her eyes and sat up straight realizing that she had just dozed off.

"Kagome. Come on. Let's go." Sango got out of the car and waited for her.

Kagome climbed out carefully and looked out. There were cars everywhere. You name them they've got them.

"Is this your garage?" Kagome widened her eyes when she saw many expensive brands.

"No" Sango laughed. "But I wouldn't mind owning a few of these cars here."

"No kidding…" Kagome breathed in amazement to see all the cars.

"These are only the good cars that are on the market. Wait till you see the rest." Sango smiled and walked out the door, turning back only to make sure that Kagome was following.

Kagome was surprised to see all the corridors, right, left, in this door and out the other. Eventually they reached a different area. It was a big room with some plump sofas at the sides for people to sit in. A big desk was at end of the room in the centre and a receptionist was there busy shuffling through papers.

"Excuse me…" Sango approached her.

"Aaah…Sango. How are you? She will see you shortly." She said forcing out a smile.

Sango nodded her thanks and sat down on one of the sofas, picking up a magazine from a nearby table to read.

Kagome looked at the receptionist. She had her hair in a ponytail but a few wisps of hair were escaping and came down her face which she wiped away while busily typing on the computer. She stopped to give Kagome a brief glance and a thin smile.

"I see you're new. We'll we do need some new recruits so I'm glad. My name is Kanna and if you need anything don't hesitate to come and ask me. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work that I need to attend to."

Kagome turned to sit next to Sango, her mind reeling.

'_She didn't seem to be glad to see me at all and when she welcomed me, she sounded like she memorized the lines.'_

'_Recruits? What is going on?'_

Before she knew it, Kanna was standing right in front of them.

"She can see you know." She walked off briskly to return to her desk.

Sango put her magazine down and stood up.

Kagome gulped and walked into the room after Sango. It was a different place now. There were carpets on the floor and a fireplace at the side full of black soot and ash.

Behind a mahogany desk, a woman was sitting and two chairs were placed in front.

Kagome sat down and glanced at the woman.

She was very stylish. Her black hair was neatly up in a bun and long silver dangly earrings hanged from her ears. She had an upper cut collar dress with a deep turquoise and silver colour.

The woman looked up and smiled. Not a fake smile but a real one so the corners of her mouth lift up but her eyes looked tired and worn.

"Hello, you must be Kagome." She introduced herself. "My name is Kagura and it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm sure you're wondering what you are doing here. Don't worry I will explain everything but first I need you to sit a test."

Kagura pressed the speaker button on her phone. "Kanna? Yes. We're ready. The test can start now."

"Test? What test? Why do I have to sit a test?" Kagome was worried. She had enough problems with tests at school and she just went through a difficult algebra test today.

Kagura smiled mischievously: "Oh let me assure you that this test is like no other. Sango you can bring her there. Good luck Kagome."

Kagome was still in shock as she followed Sango. _'Oh gosh, hope I don't fail. Hope I don't fail. Hope I don't fail. Hope I…'_

They stopped at a big black door and Sango turned around. "I need to leave you here."

Sango gave her a hug. "You'd be fine. Just relax and think carefully. Never give up and you'll be surprised at how far you can go." She advised and waved before she walked off.

Kagome stared at the door. It was so big…should she enter? What would be behind those doors?

Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango paced around in Kagura's room.

"What if she gets injured? Oh no, I wish I could be there!"

"But you can't" Kagura interjected. "You know the procedures; she has to do it alone without a close friend to help her."

"Yes, I know but…"

"She wouldn't be severely injured anyhow. We are monitoring her by camera. If anything happens, we can just pull her out quickly. It's about to start. Why don't we go to the monitor room now?" Kagura stood up to leave.

Sango nodded worriedly: "Well, oh right. I'm just overreacting."

Kagura patted her head: "It's normal for best friends to worry. Come on. I have a good feeling that she should be fine." She walked off eager to watch it.

"Ok and Kagura how many times have I told you not to pat me on my head. I'm 15 not 5!" Sango yelled at Kagura's back.

"Kagura? Are you even listening to me? Kagura!" Sango sighed as she ran to catch up with her boss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When will it start?" A man in his late thirties growled.

"Very soon sir, umm…I'll leave you to it." His assistant terrified bowed and left.

"Hmm…" he swiveled his chair to his private monitor camera which his assistant had fixed into his office. He was interested to see how this girl would do in her test.

He smirked to think that the girl didn't know that she was being watched through monitors nor did she realize that she was sitting a test to get into a spy agency. The very best too and no one has been recruited for the past two years so he was surprised that they have found someone and placed them in the test so quickly.

He opened his folder to read her profile.

"Kagome Higurashi…huh?"

He turned to his monitor camera.

"Well, this will be interesting…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked in. It was pitched dark and she couldn't see a thing.

"Hello?" she cried out and her voice echoed and bounced off the walls.

Suddenly, the room was full of her voices yelling _'hello, hello, hello, hello…'_

Kagome covered her ears in fright: _'Wow now I know how having lots of fans feels like…'_

She walked further on. She could see light ahead of hear. She squint her eyes and walked until she reached a big vast room. There was a big swimming pool ahead of her with a few obstacles on it.

"What should I do? Where should I go?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

She sat down and sighed. She had no idea where to start this so called 'test'.

She looked down sadly thinking that she must have failed as she didn't know what to do until she saw something.

She rubbed her eyes.

'_No, I'm not dreaming. There are words here. I wonder what it is."_

Kagome stood up and read it aloud.

"_Welcome to your first task. You will need to pass through all the obstacles and reached the other end in 3 minutes. There are three obstacles to pass. Your first clue is given here but the rest you will have to find and retrieve._

_The first clue. Start at the diving board. Your time starts once you dive off that board."_

Kagome climbed up the diving board and looked down. She was never afraid of heights and she did learn how to swim before so she wouldn't drown.

She sucked in her breath and dived.

Splash!

Kagome broke out to surface. She knew she only had three minutes which meant a minute for each obstacle.

'Where's the next clue.' She looked around but couldn't see anything. Then it suddenly occurred to her. She dived under and looked. 'Yes! I was right. It was underneath me just like the first clue.'

'Let's see. Ring the church bell to find your last clue.'

Kagome looked around. The pool was mainly empty except for a few balls and items in the water.

'Wait there's an obstacle there with a rope dangling at the end! That must be it!'

She quickly swam to it and got up. She's done these types of obstacles many times before with Souta. They would try and race each other to the finish line without falling in.

Kagome ran balancing herself so she would not fall into the water as if she did the only way up was at the beginning and that would waste time. She climbed over and crawled under all the objects in her way until she got to the rope.

The rope was dangling less than a metre away from her.

'_What if I miss? Oh no!'_

Kagome eyed the rope warily. She was never good at long jump. She could never jump very far. The clock was ticking away.

She gathered herself together and jumped.

She panicked when she found herself too short to reach the rope. She stretched her arms but soon found that she was not able to reach it.

'_No. I can't lose at just the first task! What would Sango say?'_

Kagome thought back to what her best friend said: "You'd be fine." Sango had told her.

'_Yes!'_ Kagome became determined. _'I will get this rope!'_

She swung her legs upwards and grabbed the rope before she fell into the water.

The rope pulled a bell hanging upwards.

Ding! Ding!

'_Yes!'_ Kagome thought happily receiving the note that fell when the rope was pulled.

"Swim to the red door and go to the next level." She read.

She looked for the red door. It was at the far end of the pool and after seeing the clock she realizes she only had 30 seconds. She had spent too much time deciding whether to jump off that rope!

She dashed in the pool and swam as hard as she could.

'_I can make it! I can make it!'_

Kagome reached out and her hand hit something cold and hard.

Beep!

She gasped breaking the surface of the water. She made it! Just in time too!

Panting heavily, Kagome got up and walked to the red door.

The sign above had _'removed your shoes'_ on so Kagome obeyed.

Soon she found herself in a bare room with wooden floors.

She gasped when she saw a familiar figure walk in.

"You!"

"Yes, me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FTAM: So how was that? Okay the proper plot is going to take a while before it starts, sorry… but hey! How do you guys find it so far? Remember to review!


	3. The meeting point

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once throughout my whole story.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

There, I'm sure you guys take the hint and realize I don't own Inuyasha now. (duh!)

FTAM: Ok, here's the update of the next chapter…

-

-

-

-

-

"What do you mean yes, me? Is this some kind of joke? If it is, I'm not laughing!"

Kagome looked around. No one else was there, the room was big and bare and the wooden floor was smooth so it was easy to walk on.

"Hello, is anyone out there? Sango?"

"No one's out there. You're still in a test."

"Why should I listen to you…you pervert!"

"Hey!" Miroku pretended to look hurt. "You shouldn't say such things to your best friend's future boyfriend."

"Whatever!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok, so I'm still in a test then why are you here."

"Because I'm your next test." Miroku paused letting her take the information in.

Kagome just stared at him.

"Yeah, well I am." Miroku started to look uncomfortable and shifted his feet slightly.

Kagome sighed. Her clothes were wet and all she wanted was to change into dry clothes and go home but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"Ok…" Kagome answered slowly. "So, what am I suppose to do?"

Miroku brightened "Fight me!"

"What!" Kagome panicked.

"You'll be fine. This is a test to see your fighting abilities especially in attacking."

"I can't fight!"

"Improvise." Miroku walked closer to Kagome and bowed. "Shall we begin?"

"I guess…" Kagome bowed back and took up a fighting stance she's seen on TV many times. Two fists in front of her and her legs equally balanced one foot in front of the other.

Miroku stood opposite her not moving an inch.

Kagome didn't either.

A few seconds past by with them awkwardly looking at each other.

Miroku sighed. This test was to test Kagome's attacking abilities but she wasn't moving at all. He was supposed to be defending.

'_I'm sorry Sango.'_ Miroku thought inwardly before running to attack Kagome.

Kagome watched in horror at Miroku who was running towards her.

"Aaah!" she screamed when she felt a hand at her butt.

"You pervert!" Kagome screamed at him. "What kind of fighting style is that and how dare you! You're going out with Sango this Saturday too."

Kagome's temper started to rise.

"You'll regret this!" She ran to try and attack Miroku.

Miroku sighed in relief. _'Finally, the fight can begin'_

'_Uh Oh'_ his eyes widened in alarm as he dodge Kagome's blows. '_I don't think she's in a good mood anymore.'_

Kagome was still lashing out trying to hit him but Miroku seemed to be able to dodge all her blows. They were moving sideways. She was trying to punch him while Miroku slipped away sideward.

'_Wait a minute!'_ Kagome thought excitedly. _'I know how to defeat Miroku!'_

Instead of lashing out, she tried to run up to him. He still tried to get away from her and soon it was like a little game of tag but not as friendly.

Miroku was still running as fast as he could. _'What is she doing? Why is she just chasing me?'_

He turned to see Kagome chasing him with a furious look on her face.

'_Running away from her is fine with me._' He looked forward to find himself facing a corner.

'_I'm reaching a corner…wait no! A corner!'_

Kagome grinned. She got him just where she wanted him.

"Now, Miroku. Remember the familiar saying…" She blocked his way out of the corner. "Don't back yourself into a corner."

Kagome slapped him before kicking him in the stomach.

She watched Miroku doubled up and kneeled on the ground.

'Serves him right." Kagome thought fuming. 'How dare he…'

"You may have beaten him, but you'll never get through me!"

Kagome turned to look and her jaw dropped.

"Inuyasha?"

"That's me" Inuyasha smirked.

"Don't tell me." Kagome said dryly. "That I have to fight you too."

"Yup and you'll lose bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch! The name's Kagome!" she yelled at him.

"Bitch!"

"Kagome!"

"Bitch!"

"Inuyasha, she's in a test right now." Miroku reminded him calmly walking up to them.

Kagome looked shocked. "You're perfectly fine?"

Miroku nodded. "Once you've experience many lashings from Sango…"

"You deserved it." Inuyasha retorted.

"I seemed to remember the time you got beaten up badly by Sango." Miroku started.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled. "That was a long time ago! I can easily beat her now!"

"In stamina and strength but I'm still not sure about combat fighting." Miroku continued.

"Keh. I fight better with swords."

Kagome widened her eyes as she got the message. "I'm fighting against you with swords?"

"Yes you are, bitch!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me a bitch! Whatever did I do to you!"

"You walked out on me at the cafeteria." He accusingly pointed a finger at her.

"No one walks out on me!"

"You were insulting me! What about my feelings!" Kagome fumed.

Inuyasha picked up the swords and threw a sword at her direction. "Come on let's fight."

Kagome picked it up.

Miroku moved to the edge of the room and sat down to watch them duel.

Kagome held the sword nervously.

"Aaah," she screamed as she moved backwards to escape the sword Inuyasha lashed out in front of her.

Inuyasha moved and charged at her.

Kagome in shock used her quick reflexes to protect herself with her sword.

CLANG!

As both swords hit at the same time.

Inuyasha frowned and sidestepped before charging her again.

"What?" Kagome looked to see a blur passing her before realizing that he had sliced one of her sleeves.

"That's my new shirt!" Kagome fumed.

"So?" Inuyasha shrugged before trying to hit her again.

Kagome got down to her knees to avoid his sword before realizing that she would not have time to get up without him slicing her.

"No!"

"Oh, yes" Inuyasha grinned and pulled her up by her shirt.

He placed his sword at her throat."Any last wishes?"

"Yes, you owe me a new shirt!"

Kagome lashed out her foot and kicked Inuyasha in the nuts.

"Oooh." Miroku winced sympathetically for Inuyasha who was in pain.

"Kagome, you better not damaged it or he'll have to die a virgin." Miroku grinned at that.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled. He got up and ignoring the pain a little and charged towards Miroku.

Kagome ran out the room to the next task. She wasn't interested in what the boys might do to each other.

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

"Ok, break it up you guys! I said Break it Up!" Kagura yelled at them on her microphone.

Sango rolled her eyes and waited for the two boys to walk in or rather stomp in.

"Wow, aren't you two great fighters to be defeated by a beginner." She said sarcastically.

"Keh! I let her win!" Inuyasha replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Actually it was because you two thought you would defeat her easily that you two slipped up." Kagura shook her fingers at them

"Getting backed into a corner and any last wishes?" Kagura asked mockingly before ignoring them and their protests, turning back to the monitor screen.

"Right, let's see how Kagome does in this one…"

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Kagome took in the sight of the room all at once.

It was a big obstacle course except not in water this time but there were slides, nets, ropes and tennis size balls in different types of colours oddly scattered throughout the place. The instructions were no where to be seen so she assumed that there was none.

She started at the monkey bars directly ahead of her and landed gracefully to see two tunnels ahead of her.

She saw a sign ahead of her.

'One tunnel is right and the other is wrong. Choose wisely."

Kagome turned to look at both the tunnels.

'_Right or left tunnel. Hmm…'_

She looked around hoping for something to help her decision.

She brightened up as she picked up two balls.

She tossed one in the right tunnel…it rolled down smoothly before 'CRUNCH!'

Kagome winced and took the left tunnel.

As she crawled her way out she was faced with a giant net almost touching the high ceiling.

'_Auww…great!'_ Kagome sighed as she started her way up.

Her arms were sore by the time she had reached the other side.

She massaged her arms as she walked to the next obstacle.

She climbed up a long ladder before reaching a slide.

'_Yes, something easy!' _

Kagome was getting ready to climb down before she saw a whole lot of red lights situated around the slide.

'_What…?'_ Kagome picked up a little ball and threw it to the nearest red light.

BANG and the ball fizzled up in smoke.

Kagome gulped.

'_There must be something…'_

Her eyes lit up when she saw some tools beside the slide.

'_Hmm…'_

Kagome built a wooden square on wheels with a gap in the middle. She placed a plastic bag in the middle and filled it with balls.

She sat on it.

'_Well here goes nothing.'_

She pushed herself down the slide and tried balancing on it was she watched the balls one by one disappear.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the end until she saw a ramp.

"Oh no…"

BUMP

"Ouch!" Kagome stood up holding her sore back in which she landed on.

'_Just my luck.'_ Kagome sighed miserably seeing more obstacles to go.

"Never give up and you'll be surprised at how far you can go." Sango had advised her.

'_I can do it!'_ Kagome's eyes filled with determination as she ran to the next challenge.

She went through another five obstacles before the grand finale.

She crawled under nets in record time, swung through ropes and balanced herself on a narrow beam four metres high without harness.

She jumped at wobbly toadstools high above ground without falling and found the right watch from many similar watches by solving a challenging clue.

Kagome looked at the last obstacle.

'_Here is the last obstacle and you have passed your test. Good Luck.'_ It read.

It was a caged room with a little sign at the top. _'Warning! Do not enter! Acid will burn a hole through you. You have been warned.'_

Kagome took a ball and roll it into the room and two big lamps at the sides of the room turned on and showered acid down on the floor. The ball melted.

She shuddered to think what would happen to her.

'_What should I do?'_ she panicked.

She thought back to what Sango told her. "Just relax and think carefully."

'_Hmm…what should I do?'_ she observed the room carefully. The only things were the two large turquoise lamps that…

'_Wait a minute...'_ thought Kagome excitedly_. 'There's a plastic covering protecting it so it doesn't melt. If only I can get that.'_

Kagome grinned and started climbing up the cage.

She saw the little holes where the acid poured out from and made sure not to touch that as she reached out for the plastic covering.

She grabbed it and climbed down.

She placed it on herself making sure that she was fully covered. The plastic covering was surprisingly large.

Kagome took a very deep breath before running into the room.

The lamp without plastic covering started to sizzle and melt completely.

Half the room darkened.

Kagome quickened her pace to the other side where the other lamp was.

She breathed in relief once she reached the other side.

'_Yes, I did it…'_

"You did it!" A voice screamed from the doors.

Kagome turned and grinned as she saw Sango burst into the doors.

They hugged and screamed together.

Kagome was so relief and happy that she passed.

"You know…I couldn't have done it without your advice Sango." Kagome told her seriously.

Sango waved it off. "Glad I could help but you did it all yourself, how you solved all your problems quickly and you PASSED!"

Kagome laughed.

Sango pulled her along.

"What? Where are we going?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"The meeting room where you will get all the questions you asked answered."

Kagome eagerly followed.

She may be wet, tired and hungry but answers are what she wanted.

Both of them walked into the meeting room where Kagura, Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for them.

Kagome gazed around the room.

It was huge with a big screen covering one side of the wall. In front of it was a big semicircle table where Kagura was standing behind.

There were chairs in which Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in.

Miroku waved at her but Inuyasha just ignored her.

She took a seat right next to Sango and turned to Kagura.

'_Finally. What I really want…Answers!'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

FTAM: And the end of another chapter!

Next chapter is called All comes clear…


	4. All comes clear

FTAM: I want to thank all you guys for your reviews! You make me so happy!

So even though I'm feeling tired, here's the fourth chapter.

And stating the obvious, Inuyasha is human in this story. I want no confusions there. So it's like real life really except that they're spies and weapons! I can't wait to start writing about weapons but that would have to wait for a while…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome waited for Kagura to start speaking.

"Kagome, before I explain everything, I'm sure you would want to know about what happened at the mall today."

Kagome nodded. It did cross her mind.

"Well, the jewel was no other than the Shikon No Tama. Both the male and female were wanted criminals but thanks to you and Sango, are now behind bars."

"No!" Kagome was surprised. When the famous jewel was stolen, it had made front page and everybody knew about it.

"Yes," Kagura replied coolly. "When we got the information from our sources, Sango was assigned to retrieve it this afternoon from the mall."

"Oh, but I thought you invited me to go to help you find an outfit for the date." Kagome turned to Sango.

Sango blushed. "Yeah. I thought I might as well do both things at one go."

Kagura raised an eyebrow "Jeez…You mean they haven't even gone out yet!"

"That's exactly what I said" Inuyasha interjected.

"Really? Then I didn't say that." Kagura turned back to Kagome to continue their conversation.

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean…?"

"Anyway, Kagome…" Kagura carried on completely ignoring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Stupid old hag."

Kagome felt nervous at the tension but she listened to Kagura.

"So when they were informed by their sources that a spy was called to capture them, they decided to create a scene so the man and the jewel can escape. The woman would join them afterwards and they would leave the country. Of course, no one suspected that there would be an interference which was you Kagome." Kagura chuckled. "Of course, we were glad of it but I don't think they were…nor was the other spy agency."

Kagome stood numbly listening to what had happened. She was surprised to hear how the stunt at the local mall ended up being a very big crime. What started to be a thief stealing a purse into two national criminals wanted for stealing a famous jewel?

"Now that you know what happened, any questions?" Kagura eyed her.

Kagome snapped back. _'Questions? Oh yeah. I sure do.'_

"Where am I? Why am I here? What was that test? How do they all know about this?" She pointed at Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha who was still staring at the ceiling bored.

"And what do you mean by the other spy agency?"

Inuyasha stood up. He did not want to hear Kagura rambling on anymore.

"I'll tell you as long as that will make you shut up quicker." Inuyasha started to explain.

"You are in the Takahashi Spy Agency. You just did a test to help confirm whether you are good enough to join or not. Obviously you passed so here you are…"

"But I don't understand. Isn't a test to be a spy harder? Was that all?" Kagome was very confused.

Inuyasha sighed. "The reason you did the test in the first place was because of what happened at the mall."

"Your quick thinking and the risk you took to succeed gave you a place in this agency." Sango chirped in.

"Yes." Kagura interrupted. "So after that incident, we gave you this test you just did, to see your fighting abilities, quick thinking and skills, which you obviously have. You're right though. That is not just it, you will have to undergo training to be fit and also learn how to fight starting next week."

Kagome didn't say anything. What could she say? All this information was too overwhelming. _'I'm a spy? What am I suppose to do, save the world?' _Kagome giggled at that thought.

"Oi! What are you laughing about? Inuyasha glared at her.

"Nothing you need to know about." She retorted.

Sango punched Inuyasha lightly on the arm. "Stop fighting you two. Kagome you can ride home with me. Let's go."

Inuyasha watched the two of them go out.

"You know, you should really cut her some slack." Kagura commented.

"Shut up." Inuyasha put on his jacket and started to leave but freeze when he heard Kagura's next sentence.

"Especially when she will be your partner once she finishes her training."

He turned around preparing to let it all out at her.

-

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Kagome sighed as she sunk into her soft bed. So many things have happened today. Her first day at a new school, she also helped solve a crime and now she's a spy in training.

Kagome yawned and pulled up her blanket before the thought struck her. Her eyes opened wide in alarm.

'_Wait…Takahashi Agency? Inuyasha Takahashi?'_

Kagome grabbed her phone and dialed Sango's number. It was only about 11. Sango shouldn't be fast asleep. She hoped.

"Hello?" A voice croaked from the other end.

"Sango? Oh, hi! Takahashi Agency? Isn't that Inuyasha…?"

Kagome heard a sigh.

"Yes, it belonged to Inuyasha's father."

"Then why didn't I meet him. I thought Takahashi had a business empire not a spy agency?"

"They had both."

"What about the other spy agency Kagura was talking about. The answer to that one was avoided."

"It's a long story…Also Mr Takahashi died three years ago..."

"Oh." Kagome paused. "Can't you tell me about the other agency thing though please?"

No sound was heard.

"Sango? Come on…please? What about his family? Tell me something?"

"Look Kagome. I'll repeat myself. It's a long story. Everything's changed after he died. The other spy agency was also a Takahashi agency, it was just another headquarters that he built before he died but is now our rival."

Kagome frowned. That didn't make sense.

'_Why is the same agency against each other? What happened three years ago?'_

"I don't get it?"

"I know but I can't say anything about it. It's not my place to tell you."

"Ok." Kagome twirl on the cord of her phone thinking very hard.

"I know I'll ask Inuyasha!"

Sango snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Good night then."

"Good night.

Kagome plopped back down onto her bed.

_'Great! More questions and I have a bad feeling there will be even more after that…'_

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Kagome was staring at her opened locker. Not moving or talking but standing there.

"You know if you stare at that locker any longer, I'm sure it'll crack." Sango told Kagome amused at the little scene.

Kagome gave her a weak hello and gathered up all her books.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Well, our phone conversation last night." It was true. She thought long and hard about it and didn't see Sango coming.

"What conclusion did you get?" Sango asked.

"Umm…"

Kagome made up her mind right there.

"I'll ask Inuyasha about it at our date!" She yelled determinedly not realizing that she had raised her voice.

"Kagome?"

"Sango, don't try to stop me. I'm doing it."

"Kagome."

"I am. I will get to the bottom of this."

"Kagome!"

"What?" she snapped turning around.

"Oh no!" Kagome was horrified.

A little group had gathered around them.

"What? Inuyasha is going out with her?" A girl asked her friend in amazement.

"Auww…I guess he's taken now." Another whispered.

"Just like Inuyasha to date all the hot chicks." A male said miserably before walking away.

"Please tell me this isn't happening." Kagome squeaked to Sango.

"It's happening, my friend." Sango patted her back.

Kagome shut her locker and walked off hurriedly.

'_Uh oh. Inuyasha's going to be pissed.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Inuyasha wasn't pissed. He was livid.

He stormed up to the cafeteria table where Kagome and Sango were sitting.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked up to see a pair of angry eyes boring holes into her.

"Sorry?" she offered.

"How could you! This is only the second day of my second year at school. My reputation! It's gone and that's all because of you, bitch!"

"Oh lighten up. So you're going on a date with Kagome. What's the worst that could happen?" Sango shrugged before continuing to eat her lunch.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed joining their table. "Anyways, it's a double date not like it would be just the two of you alone together."

"This is only the second day of my second year at school." He mimicked "That's funny. Good figure of speech, man!" He started laughing but stopped when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha sat down and scowled at her.

Kagome sighed inwardly. _'I don't think he'll be answering my questions at this rate. He probably won't even speak to me ever again.'_

Sango felt sorry for Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you stay at my place Saturday night so after our date we can stay up late and do lots of fun things."

"Can I come?" Miroku asked hopefully.

Sango slapped him. "Not you, you pervert. Also, this would be the last weekend before Kagome becomes you know what."

"Keh! I still don't understand why she managed to join. You have to actually be good and not screw up for everyone. People can die from the missions." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he said the last two sentences.

"By the time training is through, Kagome would be as professional as we are even you." Sango informed Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure that she would be ready for it?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Hey! I'm right here you know." Kagome waved at them.

"Really, I didn't notice." Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

'_Well, at least he's talking to me.'_ Kagome felt hopeful for a second before it shattered.

Inuyasha realized he talked to her too and completely ignored Kagome for the rest of lunchtime.

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

The days flew by fast and soon it was Saturday afternoon.

Kagome was at Sango's house. They were chatting in Sango's bedroom while giving each other manicures.

Kohaku walked in with a plate of cookies.

"Cookies, anyone?" he offered.

"Yummy…Chocolate chip cookies. Thanks!" Kagome reached to grab one.

"Just leave the cookies on the table." Sango told him.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and left them there.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Hmmm…"

"I don't know how to ask him tonight. He might get offended."

"Well, it is a personal question." Sango informed her.

"I know." Kagome looked at her nails before looking up again. "But I'll still try."

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"Hello? Boss? I did it" A voice nervously whispered into the phone.

The man smiled wickedly. "Good. Now that there are no more spies entering anymore thanks to you, we can start planning and in two months it will begin."

"I knew you didn't want any more spies to join so you could start on your plan sooner. After all, when a new spy joins there would be interruption and your plan cannot afford any interruptions. But I really had to convince her that we have no need to find any more spies you know. It wasn't easy."

"Kagura is not stupid. That's why the plan must be kept top secret until it is launched and is too late to be stopped." The man drawled.

"Yes sir. But why did you allow this girl Kagome to join before you ask me to enforce that rule?"

"You can go. I will go upon you for any further assistance." He said ignoring the question before hanging up.

He went to his filing cabinet and started flicking through pages before he found the right one. He pressed the speaker button on his phone to his secretary.

"I have received my call. Now the planning can start."

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"They'll be here in 5 minutes!" Kagome exclaimed.

She finished putting on her mascara and quickly put on some lip gloss before looking at herself in a mirror.

_'Not bad.'_ Kagome thought as she turned around. She had a mini jean skirt and a baby blue halter top on complete with a cashmere grey sweater. _'Nice and casual.'_

Sango walked out of the bathroom. She had low slung jeans on and a yellow T-shirt exposing her belly button.

"They said casual right?" Sango asked nervously placing finishing touches on her make up.

"Yes, they did." Kagome agreed.

_Ding Dong._

"They're here! Sango! Kagome!" Kohaku yelled out to them.

Kagome walked up to the front door where Inuyasha and Miroku were, feeling rather nervous.

'_Here goes nothing. As long as it doesn't end up a disaster.'_

Kagome turned to the front door and was face to face with Inuyasha.

-

-

-

-

-

-

FTAM: And now the plot thickens. I should be posting chapter 5 (It's a Date!) in around two weeks time coz I'm going to be busy …but it'll be about the double date and Kagome's going to ask questions…Hehe.

Reviews would be nice… hint. hint.


	5. It's a Date!

FTAM: Sorry that it took a while but here's the next chap. My laptop was jammed. I had to rewrite the last half of it twice because it jammed in the middle and shut down automatically, I didn't save it. -Sigh-

A warning first that I decided to tweak the date idea at the last minute…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome raised her eyebrow, glancing at Inuyasha's 'outfit' from head to toe.

"Umm…why is your outfit all black?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha peered at her.

"Can't believe I'm stuck with you." He grumbled.

"Well, excuse me! At least make an effort!" Kagome answered hotly.

"Oh, you guys. Come on…" Sango walked into the hallway.

She stopped and stared at Inyasha's clothes proceeding to show her face in dismay.

"Look, it was last minute…Kagura…" Inuyasha didn't know how to finish.

Sango tried not to look disappointed about it.

"That's all right. I mean it's no big deal. Always think about others first before yourself. That's what they always say." Sango mumbled on.

"Well, Miroku's waiting in my car and…" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome. "She has to come." He stated the sentence in disgust.

"Why you…" Kagome felt her temper flaring up.

"Hey you guys." Miroku appeared at the doorway next to Inuyasha all of a sudden.

He thrust a single red rose into Sango's hands. "I'm sorry that our marvelous date has to be cancelled but here's something for you."

Sango took a look at the rose. "Please don't tell me this is from my dad's prize rose bush."

Miroku shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Maybe…?"

Taking a quick peek at Sango's face, he quickly added: "Kagura said that she was sorry that she spoiled our date and will make up for it."

Sango's face lit up. "Great! Just wait for us to quickly get changed. Be down in a jiffy." She dragged Kagome into her room.

Kagome was getting very confused.

"What are we doing? Why is the date cancelled? Where are we going?" She fired out the questions.

"That's a lot of questions. One at a time please?" Sango laughed.

"Well, okay…" Kagome thought hard but could not make up her mind.

"What if we compromise and you answer them all in a sentence because I can't think which of my questions are more important then the rest." Kagome suggested.

Sango took a moment before responding.

"You are going on your first mission with us which came up last minute so the date was cancelled."

"Why were you suddenly so happy when you heard that Kagura was going to make up for our spoiled double date?"

"Well, normally when she is treating us on something, it's really cool."

"What is the mission?"

"That will have to wait until we reach headquarters. Kagome, I noticed in your overnight duffel bag that you have a pair of black pants. Good, I'll just lend you a black sweater. Come on. We better get dressed quickly."

Kagome took the sweater and changed hurriedly. Then she ran down to the car with Sango.

"About time you got here. What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked annoyed tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"We were not slow. You are just too impatient. Scratch that. I've never seen anyone more impatient and arrogant as you are." Kagome said to him as she reluctantly sat at the front seat next to him while Sango sat at the back next to Miroku.

"Finally, someone who can share my pain." Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well see if you're ready for this." Inuyasha grinned evilly as he started the car and sped off.

"Aaah…" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha made a wild turn at a corner, and then another, and then another, and then another.

SCREECCHHH!

"So," Inuyasha said as he slammed on the brakes. "How was that?"

Kagome wasn't answering. She had her head bent down on her knees.

"Wuss." Inuyasha taunted her.

"Leave her alone." Sango scolded him. "Kagome? Are you alright." She asked worriedly.

Kagome got up and out of the car slowly. She felt a little dizzy and took a while to adjust to the surroundings.

Slowly, she followed the others into the building.

"Kagome, you look a little green. Are you all right?" Kagura asked concern as she saw Kagome who staggered in.

"Yes, I'm fine. Inuyasha just went way past the speeding limit that's all." Kagome tried to smile.

"Hey, I'm in need for speed. Okay?" Inuyasha protested. "Not like the police can do much about it than a speeding ticket."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky that your dad is a powerful man. Anyway, back to your mission briefing."

Kagome sat down on one of the comfy seats and began to listen with interest.

"First of all, I'm sorry about your double date. I knew you all were looking forward to it."

"I didn't." Inuyasha stated.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it; I heard that the double date was planned by you." Kagura said smirking at him.

Inuyasha turned to Sango who suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"I wonder how you found out."

"Well, you can keep wondering." Kagura told him happily.

"Why, you old…" Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Temper, temper," she sang.

Kagura cleared her throat ignoring all the colourful language coming out of Inuyasha's mouth and started to tell about the mission once again.

"This mission is very interesting. I was walking back from lunch trying to put all my change in my purse when a coin fell out. As I picked it up, I saw a piece of post it pad on the ground. It had some kind of code on it. After the staff from our decoder section scrambled the code, this was what we got."

Kagura took the piece of paper out and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome looked at it.

"Remember- the plan would start in two months. Operation prepare and action." Kagome read out loud.

"So I guess whatever it is, the action is happening in two months and they are preparing for it now." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but who? Do you think it's Naraku?" Sango suggested fearfully.

"Of course, it's him. Who else?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Who's Naraku?" Kagome asked not recognizing the name.

"Only the most ambitious and evil man alive." Kagura said. "But we never knew what his big plan was, even after all these years. So your job is to find out if Naraku is really behind all this so we could hopefully be prepared somehow…"

Kagura tossed a car key to Miroku.

"After doing some testing with that note, we found grains of sand on the note. Miroku and Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha; I want you all to search around all the different beaches and investigate."

Inuyasha groaned. "Why am I stuck with her?"

"You need to be able to work well with Kagome. You know why." Kagura reminded him.

She turned around to Kagome. "You have the right to know too. Once you have completed your training, you would be the partner of Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagome said in shocked.

"Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku used to be a threesome. Now it would be a foursome. Rather nice as you guys can pair off evenly. Don't worry. You would be doing missions all together most of time." Kagura added hastily watching Kagome's face.

"Go on now." Kagura showed them out to the door before sighing in relief that the drama was over. She had thought that Kagome would be paired off perfectly with Inuyasha and was still determined that she was right.

The car ride was very silent. Inuyasha drove, not speeding this time, but completely ignored her concentrating on the road.

"Where are we going?" Kagome broke the silence.

"The beach." Inuyasha said.

"Which beach?"

"A private beach that I have a feeling is the exact beach we're looking for."

Kagome looked out at the place. They were leaving the city and driving somewhere that seemed familiar. She tried to remember. The car suddenly stopped and Kagome got out. Following Inuyasha, they went through a cave to a private part of that beach. She looked at the calm blue sea lapping up against the sparkling sand.

"Crystal Clear Beach." Kagome said knowingly.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"My dad used to take me here." Kagome said sadly.

"But…you can't possibly know this place. It belongs to my dad separated from the public beach in this area which was Crystal Palace Beach. No one knows this place." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Well, my dad does and he brought me here." Kagome said firmly.

She sat down on the sand. "You know, I've always thought that whoever named this beach was obsessed with crystals."

Inuyasha relaxed. "Same."

He opened his backpack for a torchlight.

"Is there gadgets in there?" Kagome asked trying to peer into the bag.

Inuyasha pulled the bag away from her. "A few but you can't have any. No spy can get gadgets until they completed their training."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she strode away trying to find any clues that would prove that she was as good as a spy as him. Maybe not as experienced as he was but still as good. She searched and searched.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered very suddenly.

Kagome whipped her head back. "What?"

"I want you to get into the car." He told her.

"Why? Just because you've been with me for two hours is no excuse to try and get rid of me." Kagome said.

"Just do it." He insisted.

"No. I want to stay." She answered back.

"No. It's too dangerous." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.

"Did you find something? I want to see too." She pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Oh. You. Fine." Inuyasha spluttered angrily storming off.

Kagome followed him eagerly wondering what he had found and hid with him behind a tree that barely covered the both of them.

"Sssh…" Inuyasha put a finger to his lips, turning off his torchlight.

Kagome squinted into the dark. There were two shapes further along the coast but she could barely see a thing.

"I know them from somewhere." Inuyasha said, gently stepping a foot at a time forward.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed worried that they would be caught.

"I want to go and have a closer look." Inuyasha said without turning his head.

Kagome stayed behind fidgeting at first but couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

She delicately treaded one foot after the other trying to get closer to the figures.

'_I'm nearly near enough to roughly take a look at their faces.'_ Kagome thought excitedly taking extra caution as she moved towards them.

The figures exchanged something nodded and left.

Kagome stood still hoping no one would see her. One of them came moving in her direction. Kagome inhaled and held her breath nervously.

'_Wait a minute.'_ Kagome peered in the darkness. _'I know that face. Isn't that Kanna?'_ The figure stopped to put something in her bag then changed directions. When the coast was clear, Kagome breathed in relief.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

No one answered.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked.

'Where is he? Oh gosh, maybe the other one kidnapped him and took off. He went to take a look at them before I did. Oh please no, no…'

Kagome raced to the car filled with fright and opened the door.

There sitting in the car was Inuyasha himself clutching a cellphone and talking into it.

Kagome leaned over to him.

"How could you!" She screamed at him.

"Look, I gotta go. Yes, we'll be at headquarters soon. See ya." He turned the phone off.

"Bitch, what's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Kagome screamed again at him nearly in tears.

"Now, don't cry." Inuyasha looked at her nervously.

"I'm not crying! I was so worried that something had happened to you." Kagome looked away.

Inuyasha sighed. "I crept off once the two people left."

He was silent for a moment.

"I didn't mean to worry you." He said quietly.

"Forget it." Kagome said. She tried to change the subject. "I must have sounded like a mum then."

Inuyasha seemed sad for a second. "At least you have a mum." He started up the engine and drove.

"Where's your mum?" Kagome asked timidly.

Inuyasha gripped the sterring wheel tighter. "Don't know."

"Don't know?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"I said I don't know okay. Just leave me alone!" He yelled still not looking at her.

The car was very quiet afterwards.

Soon they arrived, but before Inuyasha got out of the car, Kagome tugged at one of his sleeves.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"That's alright. At least you got a mum. I don't have both my parents." He mumbled as he walked away.

"Wait a minute." Kagome frowned. "How did you know that I don't have a dad anymore?"

Inuyasha was already long gone ahead of her.

Kagome quickly ran to catch up with him.

'_He'll tell me about his family in his own time.' _Kagome told herself trying to smooth down her curiosity.

She was out of breath from running by the time she reached the room. Sango and Miroku were already there.

"Right." Kagura clapped her hands. "Let's get started. It's already eleven. You've been gone for four hours already. Let's hear the progress."

"We didn't find anything." Sango said forlornly. "We searched every beach we could possible think of until you told us to get back."

"I've got news." Inuyasha said proudly.

"We've got news." Kagome corrected him.

"I did most of it. I brought you to the right beach and I saw the people first."

"Well, how did you know what beach to go to?" Kagome asked him.

He shrugged. "Just a hunch and I thought that they would probably meet somewhere in private not just a plain and normal beach. Also I thought no one knew about this beach so they might have found out and made it their meeting spot."

"I knew that beach." Kagome said angrily.

"Whoa." Kagura held both her hands up. "Calm down. No fighting. Ok, tell me what happened."

"I saw two figures at the beach exchanging something and talking." Inuyasha started.

"One of them looked like Kanna." Kagome interrupted.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Dear, I think you got it wrong. Kanna was here all evening where she always was, working. In fact to prove it, I was just talking to her before I came in." Kagura said kindly.

"But I'm sure it was her." Kagome stubbornly insisted.

"Whatever, but I recognize the other figure which was Naraku's personal assistant. Well at least that was what I managed to hear." Inuyasha said.

"I wonder what his name is." Sango put her hand to her forehead. "That means Naraku is included in this."

"I don't know the name. We will have to find that out then wouldn't we." Kagura started writing.

"Where is Naraku now?" Kagome asked.

"No one knows." Miroku said mysteriously. "Ever since three years ago…" He paused. "It had been very complicated."

"Why can't someone tell me what happened." Kagome whined.

"It's a very secretive matter. Even now, not many people know the whole story. I'm afraid it's not just business of the agency but also Inuyasha's personal matter." Kagura said firmly.

"So, I don't get told." Kagome sounded deflated.

"Maybe one day…" Sango nudged her and whispered into her ear. "Last time only Kagura and Inuyasha and his family could tell this secret. But now, it is only Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru who can."

"Maybe I'll get it off Sesshomaru." Kagome felt hopeful until Sango whispered to her again.

"No way. Even Inuyasha is easier to get the secret off compared to his brother."

"Oi. Stop whispering." Inuyasha told them feeling irritated. "Kagome doesn't need to know it anyway and she wouldn't. That is that."

"Kagome, we better start your training right away. I'm afraid you will have to work extra hard to complete the training. After all, you four are the only teenage spies we've got. The rest are all adults."

Kagura nudged her head to the others. "They will help you with your training. Hopefully, whatever Naraku has planned for us, we would be ready."

"I'll see you at 7am tomorrow." Inuyasha grinned at Kagome.

"It's a Sunday!" Kagome protested.

"Never mind. All of us have to get up too." Sango put her arm around Kagome.

"Oh…I didn't realize that." Kagome felt bad.

"We'll get to increase our fitness and practice our training again to make us better, while you do your training. So don't feel bad." Miroku cheerfully put in.

Inuyasha grunted. He forgot that he would have to do the training too.

Kagome laughed and winked at Inuyasha seeing his disgruntled look. "It's a date."

-

-

-

-

-

-

FTAM: The next one would be about them two months later obviously when the 'plan' goes in action. At least I can write Naraku now instead of just the man.

Also, I want to see more reviews coming in…


	6. Finding answers

FTAM: Yah! Exams are finally over. I'm so happy. I can finally write the next chapter. I'm introducing Shippo into my story. In this story he's thirteen though. Can you imagine it? Teenager Shippo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_One and a half months later…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"We have to tell her." Kagura firmly insisted.

"No, we don't." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, she deserves to know the truth. Listen to me!" Kagura pleaded.

"Shut up! This is my dad we're talking about and no means NO, woman!"

Kagura sighed, obviously this wasn't working.

"Fine, you're the boss since your dad's…gone but she at least has the right to know about the other agency."

"Ok. She can know about that but nothing else," Inuysha replied after pausing for a moment. "I better check on her now. Make sure she isn't slacking."

"Kagome? Slacking?" Kagura raised her eyebrows.

"It could happen." Inuyasha shrugged.

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Kagome groaned. Her back ached and her hands were sore, and she was glad when it was finally over. She sprawled on one of the plump sofas in the receptionist room.

"So, how do you think that went?" Sango chirped.

Kagome didn't respond.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." Sango laughed.

"It was."

"You've been improving you know," Sango said seriously. "You can fight now, you're much quicker in doing all those obstacle courses for training and you've just passed your coding spy lesson."

"I did," Kagome sat up.

"Yup."

"Yes!" Kagome punched her fist into the air.

She had worked very hard coming to the agency every day for four hours and spending whole weekends training. She was much fitter now and could move quickly and swiftly. She had reached advance obstacle course training and learned how to do many fighting skills and self defence tactics. The coding spy lesson course she had just passed was where she was trained to look out for clues and study how to scramble codes, hack into computer's to find information when in enemy's territory and other things similar to those.

"Slacking are you? I guess I'll just have to fail you then." Inuyasha said dryly from the doorway.

Kagome stood up in alarm then narrowed her eyes.

"I was not slacking. You think I'll work this hard and just throw it all away?"

Inuyasha was about to answer that when Kanna walked in with a big box of items.

"Kanna? What's that?" Kagome tried to look into the box.

Kanna held the box away from her.

"It's my items. I'm packing. I'm transferring to the other agency now." Kanna smiled happily.

"You mean…the other one." Kagome gave a sidelong glance at Inuyasha who was very quiet.

"Yes that's the one. Well, if you don't mind I better get going and quickly finish getting all my stuff.

"It was nice knowing you." Sango said awkwardly watching Kanna taking all her things hastily and walking away after waving goodbye to them.

"See, she's nice today. I figure she's only grumpy when there's a lot of work today. I can't believe you even suspected her." Sango turned to Kagome.

"I'm sorry," Kagome put up a hand in front of her defensively. "I just had this feeling, you know?"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Kagome. Kagome." A voice called out.

Kagome turned to see Miroku at the doorway.

"What?"

"Let's go." Miroku took her arm and dragged her away.

"What is your problem?" Kagome struggled under his firm grasp.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha scowled oblivious that he was repeating Kagome.

"I just said that. He's not deaf. He heard it the first time." Kagome glared at him.

"SHUT UP!" Sango screamed.

The room went deadly silent.

"Ok," Sango tried to solve the problem. "Miroku why are you dragging Kagome away?"

"It's Kagura's orders. We're to show her you know what…The agency." He said towards their blank faces.

"I only just agreed five minutes ago and she give orders already?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Kagome was stunned. Finally she could see the other agency, she was trusted now.

"What are we waiting for?" Kagome in turn started pulling Miroku along.

"Wha…hey…I'm coming…"

Inuyasha and Sango followed behind.

The car was very quiet throughout the trip with only Kagome bursting with happy thoughts.

'_I can't believe it,'_ Kagome thought excitedly. _'Maybe I can finally find out what had happened.'_

Inuyasha seemed to have read her thoughts as he finally spoke to break the silence of the car.

"You're just seeing the agency. No big deal. My family business is not for anyone else to know."

Kagome blinked. _'Did he just say that? That was scary.'_

When the car pulled up in the parking lot, Kagome gasped. She was looking at the Takahashi building where the business was run by his brother Sesshomaru.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to the agency, stupid." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sango looked up and understood why Kagome was surprised.

"The agency owns the bottom building and underground. The top half is the business area." Sango informed her.

"All these people who go in and out working here every singly day don't even know about it?" Kagome said incredously.

"Because people are idiots like my brother but he and a few very loyal employees know about it. Not that he even cares about it." Inuyasha grumbled.

They walked to the back of the building and Inuyasha pulled out a key from his pocket.

When the door opened, Kagome walked in eagerly.

"Good morning, Takahashi business. How may I help you?" The receptionist beamed at her.

Her hair had turned grey but was tied up into a bun and she had lines on her forehead. She had a beautiful smile that reached up to her eyes that seems to make people feel safe.

"Umm…" Kagome gave a sidelong glance. "I don't know yet but I'm sure my friends would."

The receptionist laughed, but stop when she saw Inuyasha coming.

"Good morning, boss."

Inuyasha nodded at her.

She gave Kagome a key.

"This will lead you to the underground level, dear. Have fun." The receptionist winked.

Kagome turned away from her and walked away.

"Umm…where is it?" Kagome looked around.

"Give me the keys." Inuyasha ordered.

"No," Kagome held it out of his reach. "Not till you say the magic word."

"Now."

Kagome pretended to think.

"Nop, that's not it."

"Kagome give me the keys!" Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"But you didn't say the magic word."

"Give it to me now!"

"Fine." Kagome tossed it to him reluctantly.

Inuyasha led them into a room. It was just an ordinary meeting room with table and chairs. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him crawl under the table and pressed a spot which made the wall at the back of the widescreen open.

She started towards it when Inuyasha pulled her back.

"What?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Here, you need this badge or you can't get in." Inuyasha gave it to her.

"Thanks." Kagome said surprised looking at a picture of herself and employee written underneath it.

Sango and Miroku pulled out theirs and Inuyasha happily flashed his card with _boss_ written on it.

Kagome was led into a tunnel at first until she reached an opening. A door stood that was bolted shut. Inuyasha put the key into the keyhole and the door clicked open. There it looked like any ordinary business building but with Takahashi Agency written in big letters behind the receptionist desk. At the desk was Kanna.

"Kanna?"

Kanna looked up and saw all of them.

"I didn't know you guys transfer here?" She asked.

"You know spies are not transferred here." Inuysha scowled.

"Yes," She drawled. "I wonder why?"

"It's not your business." Inuyasha's voice was firm.

"How come the other receptionist knew about it but she doesn't?" Kagome whispered.

"Because," Sango whispered back. "That lady has worked her for a long time. She was the daughter of one of the first employees to Inuysha's greatgrandfather; who started the business that's going so well. She is very loyal. Kanna's only worked here for a few years, she only knows her job which is taking calls and organizing meetings for well used to be for Kagura and running errands. That's it."

Just then a boy younger then them with red hair tied into a little ponytail scurried past. He stopped when he saw them.

"I heard you were arriving. Come. Come to my quarters." He said in a pipsqueak voice.

"Brat. You don't own the quarters." Inuyasha folded his arms refusing to follow him.

"Yes I do. It belongs to me." He insisted.

"I'll come." Kagome said dubiously.

"Hi, I'm Shippo and you are…" Shippo turned his attention to her.

"Kagome." She responded smiling at him.

Shippo grinned.

"You're so much nicer than Inuyasha. I can't believe you're stuck with him," Shippo lowered his voice down. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Kagome laughed. She couldn't see how he could protect her but she nodded at him kindly.

Inuyasha meanwhile was fuming.

"Why you little brat." He screamed pulling Shippo's ears.

"Ow. Ow. That hurts."

"Inuyasha," Kagome was horrified rushing to help Shippo. "Leave the poor boy alone."

Inuyasha sulked while Shippo grinned at her.

"Thank you for that. In return I'll develop some cool gadgets especially for you." Shippo said sweetly.

"You invent gadgets?" Kagome looked taken back.

"He's one of the best inventors you'll ever see, Kag." Sango said patting Shippo's head.

"But…he's so…so…" Kagome started.

"Young?" Shippo responded. "That's true. I'm only thirteen but it's in the blood. My anscestors have always been inventors. They've worked for the Takahasi's Agency since it first started. Inuyasha's great great grandfather created the Agency you know. It's his great grandfather that started the business."

"I want to show you some of my gadgets." Shippo took her hand and pulled Kagome and Sango along.

"Did you invent any new weapons for me?" Miroku asked eagerly.

Shippo turned his head back and nodded.

"I'm coming." He declared rushing towards them.

Inuyasha followed them still sulking.

"Welcome." Shippo waved his hand over an enormous room filled with gadgets and gismos.

"Here are my inventions I work on and over there," He pointed at a large table. "There is where I create new ideas and start working on it."

"You built all these yourself?" Kagome looked around in awe.

"No, of course not. I have plenty of other employed inventors helping me build and plan and we also create gadgets from their ideas too but I am the head." Shippo announced to her proudly.

"So what is the difference between this agency and our one?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Your agency is where Kagura's the head of it and it's where all the spies and the training school are at. This place is the inventing, decoding, planning those areas of a spy agency are all here."

"So don't you have to interact a lot with each other. I mean that's like one agency split into half." Kagome said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Shippo squirmed nervously. "We have a different head though."

"Who?

Shippo glanced at Inuyasha.

"Oh. You can't tell me because it ties into the incident about Inuyasha's father right?"

"You're close enough. Mr Takahashi was going to move the whole agency here before…it happened so we ended up split in half," Shippo mumbled then brightened up. "I'll show you some of the things I'm inventing."

Shippo picked up a pen from the table and gave it to Kagome.

"Wait…let me guess, if I click this pen, it would shoot someone close to me." Kagome stared at the pen in her hand.

"Not unless you want it too. Click it, see what happens."

Kagome closed her eyes and clicked the pen. She heard a whirring noise and opened her eyes. The pen has now transformed. The tip of it had become a penknife and when she clicked again became a mini magnifying glass. She clicked it again and a funny looking wire came out.

"That's for picking locks. Nearly every kind of locks would open with the help of that." Shippo pointed out.

"Don't click it again," Sango quickly said. "If you click the pen four times then it would shoot the person within five metres from you."

Kagome put it back on the desk but Shippo handed it back to her.

"I want you to have it," He told her. "If you press this button, then the pen would go back to normal and it would take another four clicks to shoot."

Shippo pressed a little button that looked like the cape of the pen.

"All done." He said happily.

"Umm…thanks." Kagome put in her pocket.

"I'll show you some more." Shippo said eagerly.

"What about my weapons?" Miroku sidled up to him.

"I have it. Don't worry."

"Yes." Miroku sighed in delight.

"The only thing Miroku likes in the world are gadgets and women." Sango said to Kagome.

"I like you too Sango." Miroku said seriously.

"Sure, you do. That's why you flirt with anything wearing a skirt." Sango responded.

"I do not," Miroku protested. "How can you think so low of me?

"Remember that dummy modeling clothes in that clothing store in town? You even flirted with that." Sango reminded him.

"I thought it was a girl. It had eyes and a mouth and looked exactly like a normal girl." Miroku complained.

Sango just ignored him. Shippo burst out laughing and even Kagome giggled at the thought of Miroku flirting with a dummy at a store thinking that it was a girl.

BEEP BEEP

Kagome glanced around to see Inuyasha taking out his pager.

"Sorry to ruin your fun," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "But Kagura needs us to go back for a mission."

"I haven't got my weapons yet." Miroku whined.

"Just come back next time. I have gadgets to give all of you." Shippo smiled at all of them.

"We will." Kagome said smiling.

"Let's go. Don't keep Kagura waiting." Sango warned.

"I wonder what she wants?" Miroku said looking at the gadgets longingly.

"There's only one way to find out." Kagome said going out of the door.

'_My very first proper mission.' _Kagome thought happily.

-

-

-

-

-

-


	7. Crunch time

FTAM: School's been back for a month now but at least I can write the next chapter. I had to leave my laptop at home when I went on holiday so I couldn't do any writing.

Since it's 2007 I will invite everyone's 'favourite' character: (because I'm so kind)

…

Wait for it

…

(Drum Roll)

…

Kikyo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"We're here!" Kagome rushed out of the car and widened her eyes.

The place where the agency once stood was now crumbling, black ashen, remains.

Miroku whistled.

"Whoever did it burn this up pretty badly." He commented.

"Badly? There's practically nothing left." Inuyasha growled.

"Ah…there you guys are. Please follow me." Kagura appeared out of nowhere and started walking briskly in front of them.

She stopped at the back of the remains and turned towards them.

"I want to speak to all of you one by one. The rest of you can go explore what's left of this building if you want. Inuyasha, you're first." She commanded.

Kagome peered into the building. She coughed as the soot flied into her nose and all over her face.

"I used to love this place." Sango said sadly glancing at it.

"I don't think I want to go inside, it doesn't look safe." Kagome sat back outside watching Sango and Miroku walk slowly or rather climb into it.

She turned and saw Inuyasha who seemed to be outrage about something and was waving his arms about as Kagura was trying to clam him down.

'_I wonder what it is.'_ Kagome thought as she suddenly heard a yell.

"Are you guys all right?" She asked worriedly and ran after them.

"Whoah!" Kagome jumped aside as a board fell from what used to be a ceiling and narrowly missed her head.

"Look what I found!" Sango said eagerly shoving the note into Kagome's hands.

"I was the one who found it first." Miroku protested.

"But I picked it up first." Sango argued back.

Kagome peered at the note which was burnt around the edges.

"_Oops. Did I say two months? I really meant a month and a half. Oh well, here's a little present I sent to you. I thought your agency needed a little 'touch up'. Do you like it? I sure do."_

Kagome read it aloud and saw her friends' faces darkened.

"Naraku." Sango spat out.

"Is he always this funny?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

Sango was just about to reply when they heard an odd wailing sound. Kagome started to walk nearer to the source.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"My cars…all my babies…gone…gone!" Miroku wailed putting his hands on his head.

"Miroku." Kagome touched his shoulder gingerly.

She observed the scene. The garage was now full of black ashes and odd bits of metal and rubber.

"I'm sure they managed to save most of the cars." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Actually, since it's a bomb, they didn't." Sango answered as she walked up to them.

She turned to Miroku. "It's your turn to talk to Kagura. I've just finished."

Miroku nodded and wearing gloves, he took the note with him to bring to Kagura.

"Really?" Kagome was surprised. "She thought she was talking to Inuyasha."

"She was but then it was my turn after."

"That was quick." Kagome commented.

Sango started giggling.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Sango giggled again.

"Why not tell me now?" Kagome pleaded.

"Umm…" Sango pretended to think. "No."

"Wish granted. She'll speak to you now." Miroku came up to them with a grin as big as a Cheshire cat.

"That must be a record time. What did you guess do. Speak really fast?" Kagome said still annoyed that she didn't know what they were so happy about.

"I do need to discuss with Sango." Miroku paused. "Don't keep Kagura waiting."

Kagome ignored them and their grinning faces and left the ruins behind until she was surrounded by trees. Kagura waited for her under a huge oak tree.

"Did you know that this tree is 500 years old?" Kagura said touching the bark.

"Umm…that's nice." Kagome said uneasily.

"Alright, enough of the small talk, I have things to discuss with you." Kagura faced her.

Kagome waited.

"Naraku has planted a bomb on this building. It was a rather interesting feature. In fact Shippo can tell you about it. Shippo!" Kagura tried to find him.

"I'm here." Shippo smiled brightly walking towards them.

His face darkened as he thought about the bomb.

"I had just finished inventing this bomb," he explained. "You need to bury it on the place where you want to set it off and then set in the time. What happens is the entire building's electronic devices would go haywire and set off the fire alarm. That way everyone has ten minutes to get out of the building before it explodes. It was designed to destroy evidence and not hurt any civilians in return."

"So…I guess that's what happened today then." Kagome said quietly.

"Yes. Naraku likes to give friendly warnings to his enemies too. Just to tell them that he will always be one step ahead of them." Kagura glared at the note and ripped it into shreds.

"What are you doing?" Kagome cried out watching the pieces scattered. "That's DNA evidence!"

Kagura shrugged. "We already know its Naraku anyway."

"We had a problem with the other agency too yesterday. I promised that I wouldn't tell you guys about it until today." Shippo sighed.

Kagome widened her eyes.

"Smoke was somehow filled into every room and corridor, we could barely see and escape. I have still yet to find out how it was done." Shippo said thoughtfully.

"Did everyone get out?" Kagome was worried.

"Yes. All but one." Shippo didn't meet her eye.

"Kagome, Kanna disappeared." Kagura said matter of factly.

"What do you mean disappeared? You can't just disappear into thin air." Kagome placed her hands on her hip.

"She did." Shippo said seriously. "When the smoke cleared she was completely gone."

"We also found." Kagura pursed her lips. "That she is not who she seemed to be. Since she was hired around the time Mr Takahashi died. Everyone was in panic and frenzy so maybe that's why we didn't just in detail enough. Whoever this Kanna was was an imposter."

"What will happen now?" Kagome asked absorbing the information.

"That's where you and Inuyasha come in. The real Kanna happens to own a hotel at the outskirts of Tokyo. I would like you two to go and do some investigation. See how she is linked to all of this, now."

"Now. You mean right now. Is this a long mission? I've got…"

Kagura put out her hand in front of her. "You've only got a week till term break anyway. Just count this as an extra week of holiday."

"There is one thing though." Kagura started to look a little nervous. "The hotel is quite popular and there's only one room that has vacancy left. It's the honeymoon suite."

Kagome just stood still in shock.

"So…umm…"

"Oh no! No! You don't!." Kagome panicked as she sensed what was coming.

"Oh come on. It's not real. In three weeks your marriage certificate will be gone." She snapped her fingers.

Inuyasha came trudging along towards her.

"Kagura, you deserve to die." He grumbled as he stood right opposite of Kagome and kneeled down.

Kagome gasped. "What are you doing?"

"This is so romantic and so much fun." Kagura smiled wickedly.

"Kagome." Inuyasha refused to meet her eye and looked at the sky. "Will you marry me?"

Kagome opened her mouth and shut it.

"Yes…say yes…" Sango and Miroku were whispering to her from behind the bushes they were hiding in all along.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Do I have a choice?"

"You think I wanted to do this?" Inuyasha glared back.

"Fine I'll marry you." Kagome said glaring back at him.

Miroku came up to them. "And I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said in a very serious tone.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Just sign here and this will declare that you are officially married." Kagura shoved papers into their faces.

"The things I go through." Kagome groaned. "Isn't it bad enough that I have to pretend that Inuyasha is my boyfriend to my family so they wouldn't question why he usually comes to pick me up to go to the agency for training?"

"Honey, you just married me." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome felt that this was going to be one long mission.

"I hope Naraku rots in jail." Kagome frowned as she signed the papers.

"So does everyone else." Kagura said satisfied and left with the papers.

"The suite is ready for you tonight. So you better go and pack now." Kagura started to leave.

"Wait. What about them?" Kagome pointed at Sango and Miroku.

"Us? Oh we need to help Kagura around here and we just hired a new secretary to replace Kanna." Sango told her.

"Kagome, can I speak to you for a second?" Shippo asked.

"Sure." They left.

"You better treat my best friend right or else watch out." Sango threatened Inuyasha.

"Keh." Inuyasha tried to shrug it off.

"Good afternoon," a calm voice spoke from behind them.

There stood a woman who looked like older version of Kagome but with calm, no nonsense manner and her business suit.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

"Who is that? My name is Kikyo." She replied.

"Of course. You just kinda look like her." Sango said to her.

"Hmph." Kikyo drew her mouth into a thin line.

"I'll show you around." Sango hastily pulled her away.

"Guys?" Kagome walked back.

"See that's Kagome, cheerful personality. I don't get it. Why is it that all the secretaries the agency has ever hired are all so solemn?" Miroku pondered aloud.

Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"It's just the new secretary, Kikyo who resembles like you." Miroku explained.

"I'll like to meet her then." Kagome looked around.

"What did Shippo want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh he just told me that he did not bring any gadgets with him and since we need to get going now. I'll have to use yours."

"You're not touching any of my things."

"Yes I am. You can't stop me." Kagome said defiantly.

"You better hurry and go before Kagura comes back and finds out that you two are still here." Miroku warned.

"Alright then. Goodbye Miroku." Kagome waved and left with Inuyasha.

"Was that a woman's voice I heard? "Kikyo reappeared with Sango alongside her.

"Yes, that was Kagome. She just left." Miroku said glancing in Kagome's direction.

"What a shame. I wanted to meet the girl that looks like me." Kikyo said softly.

"There's always another time." Sango said reassuringly.

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"Aaah! Slow down! Slow down!" Kagome screamed as she clutched her stomach tightly.

"Stop complaining wench! I normally have to slow down for you anyways. But this is a long journey. I want to get there quicker." Inuyasha said annoyed at her screaming.

"Stop the car." Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha braked immediately. "What's going on?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're there."

"Keh. I knew that." Inuyasha unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Tulip Hotel." Kagome read the sign. "Why tulips?"

"How would I know? Ask them. At least you know where this place is." Inuyasha nodded at a bellboy who came and took their luggage.

"What is that suppose to mean? Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You told me the location of the agency last week."

"Yeah but it's burnt down now. Not much use that would do."

"Where would it be located now?" Kagome asked curiously.

"None of your business." Inuyasha said curtly.

"Of course it is, your family is my family now. Your business is my business." Kagome brightened up realizing what this would mean.

"Come on. We better go in." Inuyasha said quickly and dragged her in.

-

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"Akoga! Is the honeymoon suite ready yet? They'll be here any second now!" A woman bellowed impatiently.

"Calm down. It's all sorted this morning." Akoga replied calmly used to his older sister's bossiness.

"I can't believe Inuyasha is coming here. I would like to talk to him again." She curled her hands into fists.

"Honestly." Akoga shook his head. "You're acting like a kid."

"I'm not a kid. You're a kid. I'm an adult." She said hotly.

"Sure. Oh, there they are now, Kanna."

Kanna watched Inuyasha walk out of the car. "Yes, there they are."

-

-

-


	8. Love Fools

FTAM: I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story n any that even bothered to read it. Maybe it's the weather and the world that keeps on changing constantly (thanks to global warming) but I'm feeling kinda depressed today. So, I'll write away my sorrows. :):):)

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome had never felt as secured as she felt now. Warmth spread all throughout her body and she smiled, genuinely happy. All her troubles seemed to melt away and all the fast-paced action of her recent life had slowed down. Out in the distance, she saw a silhouette.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Don't you recognize me?

Kagome blinked. Right in front of her stood Inuyasha. The sun shone right towards him and his black hair had golden streaks making him look handsomer than ever.

"I love you." Kagome ran up and hugged him.

He tilted her chin to face him. "I love you too."

She leaned towards him. Their faces were so close now, lips almost touching…

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Huh?" Kagome croaked.

She opened her eyes momentarily forgetting where she was. When she saw the crème coloured walls and the wide screen TV right in front of her, her memory returned. She took the opportunity to thoroughly inspect the room as she was so tired last night that she had dozed off as soon as her head hit the pillow.

'_How pretty._' Kagome thought.

There was a big marble table with plush chairs for eating. A lower glass table with surrounding cushions and a huge bathroom which she enjoyed bathing in yesterday night. Not to mention the big bed.

Speaking of beds…Kagome blushed as she thought of her argument with Inuyasha. They had finally compromised and placed pillows at the middle of the bed each staying at their own side of the bed. Not that it was a problem; the bed could fit four people in it.

She then remembered her dream. Kagome turned crimson red. _'What could it mean? Do…do I like him?' _Kagome shook her head. '_Pull yourself together.'_ She told herself.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Kagome tried to sit up to find out what the noise was but realized that she couldn't. She turned and faced Inuyasha. He had an arm around her and was dozing peacefully on his side of the bed.

Kagome gently pried his arm off and tried to quickly get out of bed. In the process she tangled herself with the blankets and fell off the bed.

"I didn't do it!" Inuyasha shouted and woke up. He winced and adjusted his eyes to the sunlight that was blaring into the windows.

"Forget to close the curtains last night." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat up.

That was only when he realized that his arm had passed the imaginery line that Kagome drew up last night.

"Mmph. Mmphmmph." Came a noise from below the bed.

"Hello? Kagome?" Inuyasha started to search for her.

"Mmmph. Mmph…mmph." The noise became impatient.

Inuyasha saw her on the floor. "Oh there you are."

Inuyasha snorted with laughter.

Kagome was a sight, tangled up with the blankets and everytime she moved, she was getting even more tangled by the second.

"Let me help you." Inuyasha lifted the blankets and Kagome shot up and dusted herself.

"This is entirely your fault!" Kagome prodded him in the chest.

"No way." Inuyasha denied pretending that he didn't know what she was going on about.

It was only then that he heard the ringing.

'_Kagura'._ He thought and he sank back into the pillows deciding to pretend he couldn't hear Kagura calling him. _'This is like killing two birds with one stone._' He thought smugly and went back to taunt Kagome.

"Isn't a husband allowed to have their arm around their wife?"

"You mean you did it on purpose?" Kagome fumed. How dare he make fun of her!

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"What is that?" Kagome tried to hear where it was coming from.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I do." Kagome threw a pillow at him which he caught easily.

"I think you are making such a fuss of nothing." Inuyasha said off-handedly.

"You…Oh forget it. I'm going to watch TV." Kagome plopped herself back onto the bed and turned it on before Inuyasha could stop her.

The television sprang to life and there appeared a very angry looking Kagura.

"What are you people, deaf?" She shouted at them.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Kagome apologized.

"Not you. Inuyasha should have known." Kagura relaxed a little. "I managed to get people to rig up your TV so that you can easily contact headquarters and vice versa."

"I asked him but he just told me it was a fuss about nothing." Kagome and Kagura both glared at him.

"What?" Inuyasha tried to look innocent.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I have important news to tell the both of you."

"Wait, you have new headquarters already?" Kagome asked surprised.

"No, we are all moving to…" Kagura paused. "The other agency."

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"No, I forbid it!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, it's yours now anyway. Don't be like that." Kagura was frustrated.

"How dare you make such an important decision without me? You piece of…" Inuyasha lashed out.

Kagome quickly jumped in. "Was that the important news?"

"No, it's something else. It is VERY important." She said it looking directly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked away.

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

"I'm here sir."

"Good." Naraku swiveled his chair around to face his terrified assistant.

"Now, come closer don't be scared." Naraku beckoned him with one hand.

He secretly smiled as he watched the guy standing petrified on the spot.

"Suit yourself. Now tell me, why do you think I called you here?" Naraku asked as he smoked on his pipe.

"I don't have all day." He went on.

He blew the smoke out directly onto the guy who coughed and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Maybe…umm…it has…cough…something to …do with…cough…Kanna?"

"Exactly. As I say I don't tolerate mistakes. I'm a very busy man you know." Naraku opened one of his drawers and admired his picture.

"What do you think of it?" He showed his assistant the picture.

"Umm…very nice sir." He pulled on his collar nervously.

"I guess I'll need someone to clean the mess up. I hate messes, everything needs to be spotless. You are dismissed." Naraku placed the picture back into the drawer.

"Sir, I beg you." Perspiration began to fill his forehead. "Mr Takahashi would never…"

"Don't you say his name ever around me!" Naraku barked.

Naraku took a deep breath and continued in honey glazed voice.

"They already know who you are. Goodbye."

He pressed a button on the panel of his desk and a big burly man came in. The man grabbed the assistant who was begging for his life and took him away.

Naraku took a moment of silence before continuing. The assistant was already forgotten just like the many others. He was not needed anymore. His task for Naraku was done and Naraku tactfully got rid of him. Naraku knew that he had no problem if he needed more favours. Many people owed him their lives and many others were frightened of him. But most of all, he had always liked to work alone.

-

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

"When are they going to come down already?" Kanna glanced at her watch for the hundredth time.

"Oh be patient Kanna. They will be down shortly I'm sure." Akoga frowned slightly irritated to be once again disrupted from his school work.

"Why are you annoyed at me? You should have done your homework last night! Then you wouldn't need to be rushing it this morning." Kanna folded her arms.

"If you had agreed with me and hired a more expensive and trustworthy accountant like I told you too, I wouldn't need to be correcting his errors and waste my time last night." Akoga returned her stare.

Kanna threw her hands up in the air. "Alright. Alright. I'll hire your blasted accountant already."

"Thank you." Akoga bend his head back down to his school work.

"I wonder what the stupid girl was thinking marrying him of all people." Kanna pondered aloud.

Akoga sighed and started packing up his work. At this rate, he would never finish it anyways.

"Oh, no don't stop on my account." Kanna said immediately sensing that he was packing up.

"Not like I have a choice." Akoga grumbled.

"But honestly." Kanna went back to her subject of interest at hand. "It seems like she was forced to marry him or something since the love wasn't really there."

"Maybe she's pregnant and Inuyasha had to marry her to cover the shame." Her eyes shined at the thought.

"No." Akoga disagreed immediately. "She's not the kind of girl. You can see her types straight away. No way would she have let that happen."

"You're right. Maybe they are slower at showing their love." Kanna tapped her cheek with her finger deep in thought.

"I think you should just leave them alone." Akoga advised.

"No way. I haven't had this much fun before. I mean I never exactly liked Inuyasha's character but now I'm going to turn over a new leaf. I would do this by helping their relationship for starters."

"It would give Kagome much peace and they can once and for all decide their feelings for each other." Kanna quickly put in.

"Only you will make everything you do sound like it's for the good of someone." Akoga retorted.

"Honestly, you. I've always put others before myself." Kanna said proudly.

Akoga snorted. "Just look at your personality for starters. So talkative and…I'm not even going to go there. Shall I remind you of the past? Like when Naraku…"

"I don't want to hear it." Kanna became very angry. "Not a word."

"Fine. Just trying to make a point. I didn't mean to upset you, sister." He said smoothly placing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't you try and act smart."

"I can't help it. I do after all have a very high IQ" Akoga ran out of the door before Kanna could respond.

"Irritating, know-it-all child." Kanna grumbled.

What did he know anyway? She could do anything she very well damn pleased. After all this was the hotel she inherited and she was running it very successfully too.

Kanna picked up her phone after a few more minutes of pondering. She knew exactly what to do.

"Hello?" Kanna waited for a moment.

"Yes, I'm fine too. Listen I need to tell you something, you know I happen to have one of the best rooms vacant and I thought you'd love it if you come and stay here for a while. After all, I haven't seen you for ages, Kikyo." Kanna crossed her fingers.

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

"Speak then." Inuyasha said irritatedly at Kagura.

"It's…" Kagura changed her mind. "You need to go and buy Kagome a wedding ring."

Kagome grew flustered. "That's alright, really. I really don't want you to be wasting money on such things for me." She told Inuyasha.

"Keh, I'm already stuck with you. Might as well."

Inuyasha left for a moment and returned with a black box. He opened it and Kagome nearly fainted. Inside was a beautiful ring with an amethyst in the middle and two sapphire jewels next to it. The ring sparkled and glowed as the sunlight hit it.

"You shouldn't have." Kagome carefull slipped it on. She admired it on her hand.

"That's ok." Inuyasha shrugged. "I do have exquisite taste anyways."

"Wow, that's a rather hard word. Sure you can manage?" Kagome slipped the ring off.

"Haha." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He widened his eyes when she took off the ring. "What are you doing?"

"Taking it off." Kagome placed it back into the box.

"No, you're my wife. You might as well wear it. It fits you." Inuyasha put it back on her finger.

Kagome gulped but Kagura was pleased.

"That's how I want my agents to be. Cooperative and protective of each other."

She frowned. "I really do have something to tell you though."

"Go on." Kagome encouraged her.

"Have you met Kanna yet?" Kagura asked Kagome.

"Sure, but just for a second last night. She is so different from the imposter personality wise." Kagome remembered.

"More feminine?" Kagura offered.

"Eh?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"The Kanna that worked for me was actually a male. I got his name but knowing Naraku I think there's not much point in finding him. Naraku never makes mistakes." Kagura said amused.

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth.

"Someone who worked for Naraku was working that close to us." She said shocked.

"There are spies everywhere, Kagome. The world isn't safe."

"Well, what if I don't want to be a spy anymore. This is rather stressful, you know." Kagome said uncertainly.

"You can't. There will be consequences." Kagura said without any emotion detected in her voice.

"Consequences?" Kagome paused. _'I thought this was the side of the good guys?'_

"You have to be committed. You can't back out now. We can't have agents walking all over us now can we? Our agency would be in the ruins. Life is pain, Kagome. You have to understand that." Kagura explained to her.

"I…I'm sorry." Kagome felt ashamed.

"Everyone has their days not that their stupid like you." Inuyasha got back into bed and laid comfortably on his pillow.

"Inuyasha…I have to…" Kagura stopped.

"Have to what?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha stared at Kagura trying to work out what she was trying to say.

"I didn't mean to keep this from you but your mother is alive." Kagura didn't meet any of their eyes.

"It's about time you speak to your brother."

She turned to Kagome.

"I'll speak to you again soon, I hope. But if not, I hope you stay safe and think clearly. Inuyasha will protect you but this is a dangerous world, Kagome." With that the TV switched off.

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
